Believing and Discovering
by DustyDoll
Summary: Before the boy under the stairs and Lily loving this boy's father, there was the Marauders, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot. This last one had to say what was in his mind for so long to his dear friends and, unfortunately, his parents. Here's the first chapter of my Sirius X Remus fanfiction.


((Here's a short fanfiction that I wanted to start since I read all the Harry Potter books and they were the most amazing books I've ever read. The finnest of Joanne Katleen's writing was amazing and the story, stunning. I always found that Sirius and Remu had a quite big bromance and that they could be a very cute couple, so here's another crappy fanfiction. I hope you'll like it, because I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it. Tell me what you think and I'm sorry for my rather clumsy English, I'm Canadian French. Enjoy!))

''God, look at this wanker'' shouted Sirius.

''The funniest thing in this, it's that Malfoy could end up in your family!'' James fastly answered. Peter was giggling. It was another November Wednesday morning in the Great Hall. Sirius and the rat man were sitting at the left of the Gryffindor table and James, alone on the right, waiting for Remus. It was a hazy but sunny day. The room was clean, because of Filch that decided to clean it all the night long. The Marauders were now in sixth year and they were enjoying thorougly their teenage years.

''Really, Potter, stop laughing about my-

-No! I didn't want to laugh about you family! I'm just saying that Lucius has a crush on your cousin. You didn't know?

-Who the fuck would have a crush on Bellatrix, seriously?''

This sentence had the power to make Peter chuckle a little bit more.

''No, bloody idiot, I was talking about Narcissa. Oh, and talking about wankers, hi Remus!''

Remus sat on the side of James. He had all his class books and was reading another, it looked like a romance. Sirius was looking at him. He was beautiful today, like everyday. Even if he had dark circles because of the full moon coming apace, he was still having this little tranquil charm that made him gorgeous.

''What are you reading again, Lupin? An erotica?'' asked Pettigrew.

All the boys started laughing, laughing so loud that it disturbed some Slytherin, but it didn't matter for the Marauders.

''Haha, no, he said, kind of offended, but anyways, nice guess. It's a love story, I don't think you're mature enough for this.''

This had made the Gryffindors laugh furthermore.

''Well, anyways if Remus' book is gay porn or not-

-HEY!

-...I still don't know what's today's first class. Remus, you have our schedules?

-I don't think I really want to say to you what it is, after this...

-Come on! I love you, you know it!'' said James, hugging Remus and making him capsize on left and right. Moony was blushing. Sirius found out it was seriously cute.

''-Okay, okay! OKAY, FUCKING STOP POTTER, I'M GONNA FALL. Thank you, Today, Prongs, you have Astronomy, Potion, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and you don't have a fourth class and your fifth is Care of Magical Creature.

-Thanks!

-For Peter, it is Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, History of Magic-

-Ah, please, no!

-... Herbology and you have nothing in fifth period.

-Thanks a lot.

-So, for me and Sirius, it is the day that we have 4 classes in common! For you, Sirius, it's Potion in first, after we then both have History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination and we have a free period together, at the end of the day.

-It'll be awesome, I can't wait to start.'' said Sirius. Then, Remus let the Marauders map out of his full bag.

''- Who is going to use it? We don't need it, our classes are near.''

Wormtail started to lift his hand, but James pushed him and shouted ''ME!''. Then, he took the map and ran away, figuring out a way to go to from Astronomy to Potion in not too much time. Peter proceeded to run at his first class, letting Padfoot and Moony alone.

Then, a black owl came to Sirius. It looked rather fierce and kind of aggressive. It was Black's mother's owl. Sirius took the note and read: ''We got to talk tonight, in the fire. -Walburga''. He ripped the note and proceeded.

''So, shall we?

-After you, mister!'' said Remus, letting Sirius go before him.

Sirius had a miserable Potion class. When Lily did all the potions perfectly, he would just make a sort of brown, arf like mixture. He was quite disapointed, but he remembered that he had an History of Magic class with his dear friend and it make him smile. Wait, why was he so happy? He didn't know, but when he was thinking about Remus and his perfect face, he just felt happy and had a sort of pleasant vertigo. No, no, it's just that Moony was his friend and they lived many things together and it was a sort of bromance, he wasn't gay... Or was he?

They found eachother at 3 meters of the History class. They both entered in the class talking about how horrible their tuitions were. Then, they sat side by side. Mister Binns started talking and Remus was taking notes. Sirius looked at him and touched his leg with his. Remus blushed but continued writting. Sirius continued rubbed his leg on Remus'. It was just fun to annoy him and feel the warmth of his leg on his. Remus finally turned his head and looked at Sirius, looking rather bothered. Padfoot smiled at him and so did Moony. Sirius stoped and copied Lupin's notes. He didn't know why he did this. It was idiot, but he just wanted to have a little contact with him...


End file.
